Surprise!
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: Buzz and Jessie are playing a game of chase. Knowing how Jessie won't make the game easy, Buzz decides to trick her. Will it work? Maybe. *Spoilers for Toy Story 3.*


**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. Disney & Pixar own them. If I owned them then I would have animated this whole story in a heart beat, if not to be aired on tv or a theater… then for my own amusement. Now on to the story, enjoy!

**Warning: **This has spoilers for Toy Story 3!

* * *

"You can't catch me!", Jessie shouted. She ran around Bonnie's room dodging toys, almost tripping over some Crayola crayons and almost got tangled up in Slinky's coils. Buzz was hot on her heels. They ran by the closet and Buzz almost caught her, but Bullseye ran in front of Buzz. Playfully, Bullseye tackled Buzz and started licking his face. Taking advantage of this, Jessie ducked under the bed. She smiled as she watched Buzz try to get away from the horse, and failing at it.

"Ok, boy that's enough!". Buzz playfully shouted in between licks and laughs.

Buzz managed to get away from Bullseye once he calmed down. He then continued to look for Jessie. He looked towards the bed and caught a glimpse of red. With a smirk he went underneath the bed. For a moment he thought he was seeing things, but he noticed a red, braided pigtail with a little yellow bow sticking out from under a blanket. Making his way towards it, Buzz got down on all fours and gently lifted up the blanket. There he found Jessie who was curled up in a ball with her hands covering her eyes. She was too busy giggling to notice that Buzz was only an arm's length away from her.

Buzz was just about to surprise the cowgirl with a tickle attack, when an idea came flooding into his mind. He knew this would be too obvious and that she would just slip away again, so he placed the blanket back on Jessie and backed away slowly. Moving as quietly as possible he moved away from the bed. It was about a minute until Jessie realized that Buzz wasn't there. She could have sworn that she felt his presence just moments before. She opened her eyes and poked her head out from under the blanket. She looked to her left and saw nothing, looked to her right and got the same result.

-Where is that space toy?- she thought.

Suddenly, Jessie heard some music coming from the other side of the room. She took a peek, from her spot under the bed. She then saw what all the commotion was about. The other toys had formed a circle, some were whistling, others were hollering and all were dancing. Jessie couldn't help, but smile at the sight. One of the new things that was quite easy for Andy's toys to get use to was that in Bonnie's room, everyone loved to just let loose and have fun no matter what was going on. That's just how the cowgirl liked it. The excitement of the party soon proved to be too much for Jessie to resist. She went to join the toys and was somewhat surprised at what she saw.

Woody and Buzz were having a little dance contest. Buzz was pulling off his dance with ease while Woody was attempting to catch up. Try as he might, country dancing Woody could not catch up to Buzz's slick Spanish moves. Why these two were having this little contest was beyond Jessie's mind. She knew the two friends were competitive at times and loved to test each other's skills, but a dance contest? Of all things on the earth, a dance contest. Jessie knew that no matter what, she would probably never find out. Even though it seemed slightly weird to her, she continued to watch them dance around the circle. Knowing that he already won the contest, Buzz started to spin on the spot with his arms in the air and wings stretched out wide, as his way of declaring victory. Woody was getting too tired to keep up and finally stopped to catch his breath. The rest of the toys all erupted in cheers as Buzz finished his last spin.

"That was… g-good, I guess. But you better be prepared for next time. I won't be so easy.", Woody said. He leaned on Bonnie's little coffee table and looked up at Buzz, who had a smug plastered on his face.

"I don't think dancing is your thing, Cowboy. It's going to take a lot more than square dancing to beat my moves." Buzz chuckled.

"Well then, how about mine?", Jessie exclaimed with a wink. She broke apart from the circle and walked up to Buzz with her arms crossed.

Buzz raised an eyebrow "You think you can beat me?", he teased.

"I **know **that I can beat you. It's as simple as…", Jessie walked closer to Buzz.

"One…", she pushed the red button on his chest which retracted his wings. Buzz couldn't help, but blush slightly.

"Two…", she put her hands on Buzz's sides.

"Three!", she then dipped Buzz to the floor and gave him that bright smile that always made him forget that there were other toys in the room.

Feeling a bit of déjà vu hitting him, Buzz's ocean blue eyes locked on to Jessie's emerald green ones and he smiled. The two quickly broke apart and started the dance that they knew so well. Everyone in the room exploded with cheers as the two danced yet again like they had done just days before. It went from a simple little two step to an all out routine. At one point they spun each other around and broke apart, but only briefly. Buzz then reached out to grabbed Jessie's hand. He spun her around so her back was facing him and pulled her close. Jessie was a little shocked in this new position she was in. She felt her heart race when Buzz sensually moved his hands from her arms, down her sides and then resting them on her hips. He pulled her closer to him, but Jessie broke away and spun around so she was face to face with him.

"I don't remember that being a part of the dance.", Jessie said with a giggle as the two put their hands above each other's heads.

Buzz shyly smiled "I thought it would be nice to spice things up a bit.", he then interlaced his fingers with Jessie's and the two danced their way to the other side of the toy circle. The duo then broke apart again and outstretched their arms, reaching for each other's hands. Locking their hands they spun in a big circle. Buzz then whipped Jessie around so she was spinning on the floor. He then slowed down his little spin cycle and whipped her to his back. He then whipped her to his front and she jumped. Woody threw a rose to her and she caught it in her mouth. The smile that had been on Jessie's face since the dance began grew wider as she recalled how Woody did the same exact thing a few days before. She turned around to face Buzz and the two got close. They both put one hand on their partner's hip and the other was up in the air. They danced in this position until they passed every single toy that was watching.

The couple then broke apart. Jessie made her way behind Buzz to get to the other side of him. Buzz turned quickly and slid on the floor as Jessie shook her little hips from side to side. The two finally decided to finish their dance. Bending down, Buzz reached for Jessie who sat in his lap. She leaned back against Buzz's hand. Buzz then dipped her down and swung her around his body. The two then finished their dance with their signature pose. Everyone's cheers got louder and they all started to clap. Wanting to join in on the fun, the toys broke apart from the circle to find dance partners:

Bullseye paired with Buttercup.

Slinky paired with Hamm.

Peas In A Pod paired with the Aliens.

Mr. Pricklepants and Chuckles paired up with Totoro.

Rex paired up with Trixie.

Woody paired up with Dolly.

And of course the Potato Heads paired up with each other.

They all started to dance. Not the same dance, but they didn't care as they heard a reggae song start to play in the background. The hyped up toys started to bounce, prance, and dance all over the room.

Buzz and Jessie were still holding on to their pose, catching their breaths. From her spot in Buzz's arms, Jessie looked up and smiled.

"Looks like I beat your moves, Buzz. Now what do you got to say to that?", she said as she batted her eyes.

"Actually, I believe I have won.", Buzz replied.

Jessie gave him a "Yeah, right." look and raised an eyebrow "How?"

Buzz laughed, he picked Jessie up from the floor, but still had her in a dip. Feeling a little bit shy, but mostly confident Buzz leaned down till he was just mere inches away from Jessie's face.

"You thought I couldn't catch you? Jessie, what would you call this then?"

For a moment Jessie didn't know what he was talking about. That's when she remembered the little game they were playing before the dance started. She gasped and her jaw dropped. She looked at Buzz with her big wide eyes and felt as if her mind had just exploded.

The music, the circle of toys, the dance contest with Woody, and the dance he just did with her was all a trick to catch the runaway cowgirl.

A giggle escaped her lips. She put her hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. The two felt blush rising to their faces, but Jessie didn't let that stop her.

"You're too much.", she said happily.

She closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his. Jessie gently bit Buzz's lower lip. She smiled as she felt his tight grip on her grow weaker. She gently bit his lip again and got a little surprised when Buzz not only returned the kiss, but shook as his wings popped out. Buzz pulled away slightly, his blush got darker as he realized what had just happened. He darted his eyes away from Jessie then looked back at her, hoping that she wasn't offended or uncomfortable by his wings. He couldn't help, but notice that Jessie had a smile painted on her face.

"I uh…heh can't control that sometimes.", he bashfully said.

Jessie giggled and gave him a look "For future reference, you don't have to control that." she replied.

Jessie moved her hands from behind Buzz's head and rested them on his chest. She then picked her head up slightly and whispered in his ear "You didn't catch me just yet.", she pushed him off of her and he fell to the floor. With a yodel and a laugh, Jessie ran away.

Buzz sighed happily. He pushed the red button on his chest. His wings retreated back into his jetpack.

-This time I'm just going to tickle her till she's blue in the face.- he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if the Disclaimer, A/N and even if some parts of the story seemed just a tad bit cramped to you guys. For whatever reason FFN does not want to work with me, it doesn't like me. It use to be so easy to space out anything and everything, but I tried my best with the horizontal ruler, as you can tell. Also, for a few that noticed for some reason this story was having problems on FFN. It was claiming that the link provided for this story was outdated. It caused problems since my story wasn't being shown, so I reuploaded it. I also changed the name. So for those that added this story on their favorites and reviewed it. I'm sorry if it caused problems for you when you found out the story was gone, but thank you I'm glad you are all enjoying it!

Anyways...

Yeah, it's been a while since I wrote a fic. I felt a little rusty writing this, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. It may look like this was easy as all heck to write, but trust me it wasn't. The hardest part to write was the dance, as some of you can tell I used Buzz and Jessie's dance in Toy Story 3 as a reference. I think I could have done a little bit better when it came to wording it, but oh well. I'll get better as I write more fics.

Originally this story was going to be different, but I had no idea how to make Buzz get Jessie out from under the bed. That is until I watched Toy Story 3 a few weeks ago. It cured my writer's block. So, if any of you out there have stories that you're stuck on. Don't abandon them! You never know what might inspire you. ;)


End file.
